


Crankiplier Magic AU

by Zatyrical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic AU, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Summary and title will definitely change later, muggle!Mark, tags and characters will be updated as it goes, wizard!Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatyrical/pseuds/Zatyrical
Summary: (I don't know how to title)One little mistake from both Mark and Ethan's part lead Mark to find out about a whole new world that Ethan had never told him about.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Crankiplier Magic AU

**Author's Note:**

> And with at least another 10 wips that I want to finish, here I present you one more crankiplier fanfic that I wanted to write. 
> 
> Sorry if there is any gramatical errors, english is not my first language and is not beta read :P
> 
> Hope you like it!

The door closed on his face with a “No!” scream as the background. Mark was still trying to understand what had happened before the door was slammed on his face.

He had entered Ethan’s house. Sure, normal up to there.

He had called for Ethan, Ethan hadn’t answered. It sometimes happened, maybe Ethan was working.

Mark went to the second floor to look for him. Okay, he remembered going up the stairs.

He knocked on Ethan’s door and entered the room to find…

He was not sure what he had found. Ethan was in the middle of the room, books, clothes, and sheets flying around - _ levitating  _ around-. So that had been a thing.

Mark turned to the door again, hundred thoughts going around his head.  _ Since when had Ethan started to make magic tricks and why had he been so scared to show Mark? _ . Surely it had been a good amount of time since it looked almost real.

“Ethan, open up! That looked cool! How do you do it?” Mark said, trying to sound as praising as he could. He did think that it looked cool, but Ethan used to react to certain voice tones better than others.

There was silence at the other side of the door.

“Come on, man! Show me the trick, it looked awesome! What did you use? Strings?”

Now if Mark had found Ethan jacking off, looking at porn, even changing clothes in some circumstances, he would understand why Ethan wasn’t answering him. But because of some magic trick?

Unless… 

Unless he was levitating things that Mark wasn’t supposed to see? Which it sounded stupid, because it was not like he owned a dildo or something-

Maybe he did own a dildo? Not that he was judging! Everyone had their likes and dislikes and hell, if Ethan was into something like that, then good for him.

“Tricks?” Ethan’s voice came from the other side of the room, low as if he was not sure he had heard right.

“Well, yeah. I saw you making your stuff ‘fly’” he quoted the word with his hands, even though he knew that Ethan couldn’t see it “It looked cool”

Ethan opened the door in another swing and Mark could see that everything that had been “floating” was on the floor as if Ethan had just let all fall. Maybe Ethan really owned a dildo?

“Yes! You are completely, right! You got me, man!” Ethan said frantic, anxiety definitely rising inside of him. “But you have to leave, now.”

Ethan grabbed him by the arm and started to lead him downstairs.

“Wow! Easy!” Mark was trying his best not to fall down the stairs while being pulled by Ethan. Something was definitely wrong and Mark had no idea what was happening “We still need to record Ethan!”

Ethan stopped on the front door and opened it for Mark to leave “Yeah, sorry, can’t do. Something happened…. Family business! We should reschedule it!”

He reached to grab Mark’s hand, probably to pull him to outside his house and close the door behind him.

“Ethan if this is because of your little magic trick, or because you were making something that I shouldn’t see float, is alright, I mean it. It looked amazing, you don’t have to be embarrassed-”

Before Mark could finish, something flew inside the house past both him and Ethan, landing on one of the sofas in Ethan’s living room an owl started to fix their feathers. Mark turned to see Ethan again, only to meet with his face becoming paler and paler.

“Ethan, what is-?”

“Fuck!” Ethan closed the door again with one hard push, making Mark and the owl jump in surprise.

Ethan walked towards the owl as if he had been expecting it. Which maybe he had because Mark suddenly realized that the bird had a letter on it’s beak

“What are you doing?!” Mark grabbed Ethan from the arm, just as Ethan had done to him, and stopped him from moving any further. The thing could maybe had a letter for Ethan, but what kind of people used letters sent by owls to communicate this days? “You don’t know from who is that thing! You shouldn’t just walk towards it, it could attack you!”

Ethan looked at him, as if not understanding what was Mark saying. Mark could still see that he was scared and pissed at something, but Mark couldn’t see at what. Him finding Ethan doing magic tricks had been a mistake and an owl was now inside his house but those were easy things to deal with.

“Listen, this is more than you just watching me do ‘magic tricks’ and an owl entering my home. Let me deal with this and then I’ll explain everything since you are already dragged into this business”

Mark slowly let Ethan go, not quite sure that he was doing the right thing, but he trusted Ethan.

“MACUSA?” Ethan asked to the bird, and Mark doubted that he made the right decision trusting Ethan, was he actually talking to the bird?

It also seemed like the bird had understood, because he put the letter on Ethan’s palm. Ethan started to inspectionate the letter when the bird tugged from his clothes as if expecting something else from him.

“I’m not paying for this” Ethan turned to the bird again “go and tell whoever sent you that if they are going to condemn me by a mistake then they can also pay the delivery of the news”

The owl made a dignify sound and flew to the door waiting for someone to open it. Ethan was so intensely looking at the letter that Mark, not knowing what else he was supposed to do, opened the door for the owl to fly away.

“Listen” Ethan said after Mark closed the door behind him “I will tell you everything, I promise, but I got a letter with bad news and I need you to sit down and don’t make any noise. No matter how weird it gets, please just stay quiet for a moment”

“Weirder than you taking a letter from an owl and speaking to an owl?” Mark walked towards the couch and did what Ethan said, trying to make fun of the situation. A thought cross his mind of how he would have preferred Ethan to own a dildo than whatever was happening right now.

“Oh, believe me” Ethan gave him a half smile “Way weirder”

Ethan broke the seal in the letter and let it fall, only for it to start moving on it’s own, transforming into a letter with eyes and a mouth.

“Dear Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling” A male voice came out from the letter, mouth and eyes matching the gestures than a normal face would do while talking “The Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation, organisation that belongs to one of the headquarters in the Magical Congress of the United States of America, MACUSA in short, has gotten the information that you have performed magic in front of the no-maj called Mark Edward Fischbach today, at exactly 2:46 pm. The federation has decided that charges will be made and the no.maj will have to be obliviated as told by the Status of Secrecy. Both of you are scheduled to be in the MACUSA institution at exactly 3:15 pm from today, have you not be there by the given time, a group of Aurors will go to your location and scort you directly to MACUSA. Other than that, the F.B.C.V.N.O wishes you a good day. Sincerely Vincent Fondaine, Principal of the Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation.”

Yes, way weirder indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on tumblr at @dontsailalone


End file.
